It's Not a Date
by K9GM3
Summary: In which Tori, Cat and Jade don't go on a date. But it's close enough.


**A/N: For the third time, I bring you all a challenge between Jamie (.net/~demondreaming) and myself. This time, the challenge was to write a threesome between Jade, Cat and Tori. The result is below, as well as on Jamie's page under the title 'The Girls Club'. And that's where you guys come in... you'll be deciding the victor. Through reviews. It's the perfect system, really.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Anyone who had ever attended Hollywood Arts, even if only for a week, could confirm that a typical day at the prestigious school would hardly be typical in any other environment. Take today, for example: a large seahorse prop was being hauled past a small group of sopranos singing in Latin, interrupted only by the screams of a teacher in hippie clothing (including, among other accessories, a headband with a peace sign). No student or staff member even batted an eyelash at any of this. Well… no student except for one.<p>

"Was that Sikowitz?" Tori asked, trying to catch another glimpse of the man who had just ran by. His voice could still be heard from afar, though increasingly faintly. Jade, who was leaning against her boyfriend, raised an eyebrow at the obvious question. Tori herself realised it moments later. "Right… of course it was. But… shouldn't someone go check on him? He sounded pretty distressed."

"Nah. He does this every few months. Says it keeps his throat in shape." Beck said. Tori mouthed an 'oh', took one last look in the direction Sikowitz had run off in and then smiled at the couple before her. "So… you guys got any plans for today? 'Cause I was thinking we could go roller-sk–"

"No," Jade interrupted.

"Oh… um, OK, so you don't like roller-skating. That's alright. We can also go get a m–"

"No."

"Oh, come on, you didn't even hear my suggestion yet!" Tori protested. Jade shrugged, picking some dirt from under her nail.

"I've already got plans," she said. Tori frowned, a little disappointed, and turned to Beck, but Jade spoke before Tori had a chance to address him. "So does he."

"I'm helping my uncle move," Beck said. "He bought a new house in BC: huge place, three bathrooms and a _sauna_. But nobody wanted to buy it, so he was able to get it for a really good price."

Tori frowned. "Why didn't anyone want to buy it? It sounds pretty good…"

Beck opened his mouth to answer, but Jade beat him to it. "The previous owner stabbed her husband and kids to death in the living room, and they haven't been able to get the bloodstains out of the floor." Dreamily, she added: "Maybe the place is haunted now… can we visit your uncle sometime?"

A silence fell, in which Jade nodded happily and softly chuckled to herself, Beck rolled his eyes and Tori stared at the dark girl while taking a step back. The silence was broken by Beck's phone. He fished it out of his pocket, looked at his new text message and said: "Right, that's my uncle. I gotta go. Later, babe. Later, Tori." He gave Jade a quick kiss and then walked towards the exit, leaving the two girls with each other.

"So… you, uh, like ghosts?" Tori asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I like ghosts!" Cat announced from behind Tori, causing the tan girl to jump in surprise. Jade, who had seen Cat walk up, grinned and gave the short girl a thumbs-up. As Tori regained her breath, Cat continued: "Especially the ones from _Super Mario_. They're so cute when they laugh…" Tori and Jade exchanged a look, then stared at Cat, who had now leaned in as if telling a secret. "They remind me of dolphins."

"O…K…" Tori said, shifting a little on her feet. Cat moved closer and took the position Beck had been in not too long ago; Jade quickly resumed her leaning. Tori couldn't help but notice Cat's arm sneaking around Jade's waist, not to mention the fact that Jade was apparently okay with that.

"Are you ready for our date later?" Cat asked. Tori's eyes widened and Jade sighed.

"D-date…?" Tori stammered, now even more suspicious about the placement of Cat's arm.

"It's not a date," Jade said. Cat made a little disappointed sound and stared up at Jade. "It's not a date!" Jade repeated. "A date would be if we went out somewhere."

"Can we?" Cat asked hopefully.

"No."

"Aw… but Ja-ade…"

"Fine. It's a date. But you're paying. And we're seeing a horror movie."

"…Who needs dates?"

"Guys! Hey!" Finally, Tori was able to get the other girls' attention, as she had tried to do throughout their conversation. "Mind telling me what's going on here?"

"I take care of Jade when Beck g–mppphhhhhhhhmmhhh!" Cat's exclamation was abruptly silenced when Jade put her hand over the short girl's mouth. Cat struggled to get the hand off, but in vain, as the most she achieved was slapping softly against the offending hand. Tori watched it happen, her suspicions and curiosity conflicting with concern for her friend.

"We're just hanging out." Jade said, looking Tori straight in the eye. Tori tried to meet the dark girl's gaze, but eventually had to check on Cat, whose struggles were getting more desperate. At Tori's motion towards the girl, Jade took notice of the apparent lack of breath. "Just breathe through your nose…" Jade said. Immediately, Cat calmed down and her chest began rising and falling steadily. A soft giggle could be heard from behind Jade's hand, and a noise that could be 'whoops'.

"Just hanging out?" Tori asked suspiciously. Jade nodded, and after a quick nudge, so did Cat. "Alright… then I guess I'll just stop asking and let you go on your 'date'." With that, Tori walked away, though occasionally looking over her shoulder at the two other girls. Just before Tori went around the corner, Jade moved her hand from Cat's mouth; the latter immediately made up for the time not spent talking. Tori, meanwhile, was occupied by speculation. Throughout the day, one idea in particular solidified in her mind.

After classes, Jade and Cat walked to Jade's car together. As they got in, Tori peeked over another car, Sinjin peeking beside her. "You bugged her car, right?" Tori asked as said car drove away.

"Long ago…" Sinjin answered, pulling up a device. "This little dot is the car. Down here, it displays the street they're on. When they stop… it'll be easy to find her."

"Them."

"Right. Them."

Together, they watched the dot move over the maze of streets: Tori intensely and Sinjin wistfully. Eventually, the dot slowed down and came to a halt. Sinjin pointed out that that was Jade's address; Tori took out a notebook, wrote down the street and asked for the number, then ran off in that direction.

'_I should've asked him for a ride…'_ Tori thought as she arrived at Jade's house, completely out of breath. On the upside, a good twenty minutes had passed since Jade and Cat arrived – plenty of time for them to start their 'date'.

Tori wasn't sure what she was expecting to see when she peeked though the living room window. She certainly knew what she'd hoped to see – either Jade's hand between Cat's legs, or Jade's head between Cat's thighs – but to see nobody inside was somewhat disappointing. What she did see, though, was Cat's shirt discarded onto the couch and a black bra near the staircase. It was something to investigate, to say the least.

One questionable entry later – under the doormat, really? – Tori was inside. Now able to see the couch from other angles, she could also spot a black top and a pair of criminally short jean shorts. She grinned softly to herself. Short of catching them in the actual act, there was no way she could be more certain of what those two did on their 'dates'. Actually… catching them in the act might not be so bad…

"Oh, hey Tori!" a voice called out, interrupting Tori's thoughts. Even before she looked up, she knew whom it belonged to, and what she wasn't wearing. Somehow, though, it was still shocking to see Cat in her underwear. It wasn't even anything she hadn't seen before: the two had had sleepovers, and Cat was more than comfortable changing before an audience. But right now, all Tori could see was the flatness of Cat's stomach, the curve of her hips, the swell of her– were they that big before?

What Tori didn't notice was Cat looking at something behind her. "Hey Tori… can you raise your arms?" the redhead asked innocently. Tori obliged unsuspectingly, not realising that Jade also had to be around somewhere. She was quickly reminded when someone pulled her shirt over her head, though. Before she could turn around, her bra had also been unhooked and shoved off her torso, leaving her only with Jade's hands for protecting her decency. As she stood there shivering, Tori tried to decide if she should be afraid or in awe of Jade's efficiency.

"Well, well, well… what have we here?" Jade said from over Tori's left shoulder. The tan girl quickly turned her head, but wasn't able to see Jade: all she saw was that the blinds had now been closed. "I do believe it's a spy…" Right shoulder. Tori turned her head again, but Cat had crossed the distance and now held her head straight, gently yet firmly. The short girl stood on her toes and kissed Tori, while Jade stepped closer and pressed her chest into Tori's back. Apparently, it had indeed been Jade's bra by the staircase… "I think she wants to join us… what do you think, Cat?"

Cat detached herself from Tori's lips and nodded enthusiastically. Tori tried to struggle, but the two girls held her too firmly for her to really move. "Whoa, hey, don't I get a say in this? I never said I wanted to join!"

"But you're here. You knew Cat and I would be fucking – oh, don't even pretend you didn't at least suspect it – and you still came. And you didn't exactly turn away from Cat, did you?" Every word from Jade was affirmed by a nod from Cat. The last part also brought a coy smile to Cat's face. "You think she's pretty, Tori?" Cat batted her eyelashes, and if it weren't for the difference in pitch, Tori could have sworn she was hearing Cat talk. Jade's impression of her friend's perky, excited voice was disturbingly accurate. "Don't you think she looks lovely in that?" Cat's hands slid up her waist and ended up cupping her breasts, while she raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Or… should she take it off?" There was nothing left of coyness in Cat's smile as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Just before the garment fell off, though, Tori felt a mouth on her neck – Jade.

Tori's head fell to the side, allowing Jade better access. She wished she could keep her eyes open, but they were practically forced shut. As she felt Jade's lips, Jade's tongue, Jade's teeth, _Jade_ against her neck, a second body brought itself against her. Cat was smaller than Jade, both in height and in 'size', but she pressed into Tori with so much more enthusiasm that size became meaningless. In spite of her earlier objections, Tori felt herself growing wet… however, part of her still objected: _it's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong_.

And then Cat whispered into her ear.

"Tori… fuck me?"

"Y-yes…" Tori whimpered. She could hear Jade grin behind her, a dark mirror to Cat's giggle.

"You know she's been begging me to invite you for weeks now?" Jade asked, her hands now sliding across Tori's stomach. "I wasn't opposed to the idea myself, but I figured you'd just say no… and worse, that you'd tell Beck." A low, soft moan escaped Tori when she felt Jade's fingers creep underneath the waistband of her jeans. "But if I can make you make that sound before even touching you _there_," Jade said with another grin, "then I guess we don't need to worry about that."

A second pair of hands joined Jade's on Tori's waist. This new pair did not seek to explore; not at first, at least. Instead, they undid the buttons on Tori's pants and slid them down the tanned, long legs. Without a moment of hesitation, Cat slid down with the dropped piece of clothing and began working on Tori's shoes. Tori barely noticed that, though: the butterfly kisses that the redhead placed on her legs and thighs were very distracting, not to mention Jade's fingers teasing the skin beneath her now soaked panties.

After what felt like an eternity, the only fabric still covering Tori was her underwear. All that time, she had been letting it happen: head tilted back onto Jade's shoulder, eyes alternating between barely open and barely closed, the occasional gasp or moan coming out of her. A powerful throb went through her core every time Jade's fingers came near, every time Cat's kiss lasted just that bit longer, every time either one said something to her. She didn't even register the words anymore; the tone alone told her all she needed to know.

Then Jade touched her directly. It was a brief contact, no more than a brush. Maybe she didn't even do it on purpose. Either way, it sent a surge of pleasure through Tori, so powerful it bordered on painful. Another touch, this one definitely deliberate, brought out a muttered swear and a stretched moan. And, as though it were a fairytale, the third touch was the one to bring Tori to the edge. Cat's kiss, through the thin fabric of her panties, was what pushed her over it.

Her sense of touch overloaded. The throbbing, which had been localised in one area, now spread through her body, sending a shiver through it with every wave. All she saw was white; her noises were drowned out by a ringing sound in her ears. It wasn't until her orgasm subsided that she became aware of her panties being dragged down. Tori's eyes opened to the sight of a nude Cat, holding both their underwear in a hand and winking at the Latina.

"C-Cat… oh god…" Tori whispered, unable to speak at her usual volume. Cat giggled and pointed at something behind Tori. The tan girl turned around to see Jade kicking off her bottoms, leaving all three girls naked. Tori didn't get much time to admire her friends' bodies, though, as Jade put a hand on Tori's shoulder and pushed her backwards onto the couch. Again with that admirable swiftness, she took position before Tori, her legs surrounding Tori's head.

"Jade?" Tori's voice shook a little. "I've… never done this before…"

"Don't worry." While Jade spoke, Tori's legs were forced apart by a pair of small hands, and she felt someone's breath on her thigh. "Cat will show you what to do."

As if waiting for the cue, Cat leaned in and kissed Tori's centre, without any cotton to filter the touch of her lips this time. Tori's moan was muffled by Jade, who pressed herself against Tori's mouth impatiently. Though she was certain that her execution was far clumsier, Tori tried her best to copy the things Cat did to her; judging by the sounds that Jade produced, she was doing a fairly good job at it.

Cat, on the other hand, was doing an amazing job. Every touch of her tongue was always exactly where Tori wanted it, even though she never knew in advance where the short girl would strike. Cat made a soft cooing sound when Tori's hand tangled itself in the red strands of hair: she didn't want to exert any control, but simply needed something to hold on to. Already, she felt a second climax approaching. Jade, who definitely grabbed Tori's hair for control purposes, pulled the tan girl closer towards her. The muffled moans vibrated through Jade's core, bringing the pale girl closer as well.

Cat slowed down a little once Tori came down, so that she could focus more on the giving. Eventually, Jade reached orgasm as well: her grasp tightened, her eyes closed and a series of muttered expletives escaped her.

As Jade dismounted Tori's face and Cat got up from her kneeling position, Tori stood up as well. The three naked girls stood before one another: Cat smiling, Jade smirking and Tori looking incredibly overwhelmed. "So…" Cat said, alternating her look between the two others. "You… wanna join us again next time?" She smiled coyly; Jade grinned.

"I, uh… I'll think about it."

She did. Of course she did.


End file.
